


Back off, Grandpa

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: TOS Bones meets AOS Bones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Back off, Grandpa




End file.
